


The Choices We Make

by fiatjustitia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiatjustitia/pseuds/fiatjustitia
Summary: Set in Season 1 Episode 1
After Kara loses to Vartox and gets medical treatment at the DEO, Alex reflects on the choices she has made since Kara saved the plane and the choices she now has available to her.





	

“You were right. The world doesn’t need me.”

Alex watched her younger sister walk out of the med bay. She had seen the defeated look in Kara’s eyes. In all of the time since Kara had landed on Earth, she had not once questioned her ability to help people. Sure Kara had struggled at first to control her strength and other abilities, but Alex had never seen her give up. However, that was exactly what she had seen in Kara’s eyes as she walked out.

Alex knew that her own words as much as Vartox’s actions were responsible for breaking Kara’s spirit. She had only been trying to protect her little sister from the dangers of revealing herself and Alex still stood by that decision, but she realized that her words had made it seem as if she didn’t believe in Kara. 

Kara had made her decision and donned her family’s coat of arms. The proverbial cat could not be put back into the bag now. All that was left was for Alex to decide how she was going to react to the new reality she lived in and there was no way Alex was not going to support her sister or let her lose faith in herself.


End file.
